This specification relates to information presentation.
People can provide a business card to another person for many reasons. The business card can contain a card-giver's name, business information (e.g., company name, address, phone number), contact information (e.g., the card-giver's business and/or personal phone number), and other information. Different card recipients may need or use different information.